scifi_crossoverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Incydent
Pałac cesarski -Pani utraciliśmy kontakt ze stacją terra-formującą na Venerosie,satelity nie wykryły żadnych statków wroga w układzie.Z bazy nikt nie odpowiada.Nie mamy też żadnych odczytów istot żywych ale kopuła może interferować z naszymi satelitarnymi sensorami. Meldunek ten przyniósł młody oficer łączności.Ze względu na priorytet takich informacji bez żadnych ceregieli przerwał obiad cesarza.Ten po usłyszeniu meldunku i przetransferowaniu danych uzyskanych za pośrednictwem satelit na podręczny komputer zaczął analizować zgromadzone pośpiesznie dane. -Marek podejdź tu!Tu nic się nie zgadza.Nie było żadnej aktywności statków wroga w okolicy a na planecie nasza załoga to było ok pięciu tysięcy ludzi w tym cała kompania żołnierzy,3 plutony HET-ów i jeden komandosów. Przecież na tym kwaśnym piekle jest tylko zapyziała kultura obcych zbieraczy i łowców! Pretorianin spokojnie przeglądał holo projekcję danych na wizjerze,jego doświadczenie kazało mu spojrzeć na zdjęcia kopuły chroniącej załogę z różnych punktów.Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł dziurę u podstawy kopuły.Od razu zameldował o tym cesarzowi. -Ale jak?Układ był patrolowany wyłącznie przez nasze statki a na planecie nie ma zaawansowanej cywilizacji? -Panie,wspominałeś że tamtejsze życie jest cholernie niebezpieczne. Może to była jakaś masowa migracja kwasowych powietrznych meduz?Albo jakiś organizmów naziemnych będących w stanie wysadzić nano-kopułę? Cesarz wstał i przeszedł się po pokoju,pomysł jego ochroniarza nie był głupi,jak zawsze zwykle.Z raportów naukowców wynikało jasno ze tam większość stworzeń jest śmiertelnie groźna dla człowieka.Gdyby nie pokłady cennych pierwiastków,do tego rzadkich nawet w asteroidach to w życiu nie marnowałby takich środków na terraformacje.Jednak po chwili podjął decyzję. -Przygotuj oddział,warunki na planecie już znasz.Aha i wezwij mi kapitana Troya,jego HET-ci lecą z wami. Pretorianin skłonił się po czym szybko on i jego oddział wymaszerowali do swoich kwater mijając się ze zmiennikami z siostrzanego oddziału.Centurion G34"Marek" wiedział że znów czeka ich misja na świat o którym większość mieszkańców Dominium Monarchów nawet nie śniła. Pałacowy port kosmiczny,wieczór tego samego dnia -Żołnierze,zarówno ci z Legionów jak i Pretorianie.Dziś przyszedł meldunek mówiący o zamilknięciu całej nasze stacji terra-formujacej.Ale to nie utrata placówki jest najgorsza, w tej placówce przebywało więcej niż pięć tysięcy ludzi w tym cała kompania legionistów z oddziałów HET.Musicie zbadać co się stało,ewakuować ewentualnych ocalałych i wymierzyć karę winnym bez litości i wahania.Dominium zaatakowane odpowiada takim kontratakiem na wspomnienie którego nasi wrogowie budzą się z krzykiem do 10 pokolenia.Naprzód! Cesarz po przemowie patrzył jak do wind kosmicznych i kanonierek wbiegają drużyna po drużynie legioniści w pancerzach przystosowanych do walk w potwornych warunkach.Z jego prywatnego lądowiska poderwała się kanonierka EAAT z drużyną jego Pretorianów.Widok mnóstwa kanonierek i wind wzbijających się coraz wyżej był zaiste oszałamiający.Cokolwiek lub ktokolwiek zaatakował placówkę Dominuim miał się niedługo przekonać jak debilny pomysł wpadł mu do głowy. Orbita Romy,niszczyciel Dark Palladion -Witajcie żołnierze,jestem kapitan Vincent Dobrowolsky dowódca tego pięknego niszczyciela.Moi oficerowie poprowadzą was do kwater,broń osobistą macie zdać do zbrojowni.Rzecz jasna wszyscy oprócz Pretorian.Zapraszam dowódców na naradę. Po tym przywitaniu przez kapitana legioniści oraz pretorianie truchtem pobiegli wykonać polecenia.Dowódcy pomaszerowali prowadzeni przez adiutanta kapitana do wygodnej sali dowodzenia.Oprócz Marka byli tam jeszcze: z legionów kpt.Troy oraz podlegli mu porucznicy Schmidt,Gaulle,Velascez oraz Kruk.Kapitan statku przybył na naradę w towarzystwie tylko swojego pierwszego kapitana oraz adiutanta. -Panowie rozgośćcie się,przepraszam ze nie pozwoliłem się wam zdjąć pancerzy ale rozkazy cesarskie nakazały mi naradę zaraz po ruszeniu. Dowódcy sił naziemnych uśmiechnęli się.Byli zahartowanymi weteranami którzy w tych pancerzach niejednokrotnie walczyli kilka dni. -Z raportów wynika że mam was podrzucić na planetę a potem być waszym wsparciem orbitalnym.Jednak nie wiem jak wy chcecie zapakować na tę łajbę choćby 100 ocalałych bo miejsca w ładowni już zostało mało. Dowódcy przed chwilą lekko rozbawieni spoważnieli w momencie.Centurion Pretorianów wyświetlił materiał o charakterze tajnym. -Jak sam widzisz mamy tu ostatnie zdjęcia ulic placówki.Na niektórych trupy tworzyły zaskakująco poukładane stosy.Kopułą bez nadzoru szybko zaczęła niszczeć pod wpływem potwornej atmosfery.My nie jesteśmy już misją ratunkową-nasze zadanie to zbadać sprawę,znaleźć sprawców i ich wyeliminować. Dowódcy mimo że niejedno widzieli patrzyli na tę scenę jak z horroru z pobladłymi twarzami.Na ścianach gdzie zalegało najwięcej trupów były namalowane dziwne wzory.Było już jasne że przeciwnik nie ma co liczyć na jakiekolwiek ludzkie traktowanie. -Dodatkowo cesarz zabronił nam rozgłaszać tego wśród legionistów.Tylko wy i moi pretorianie są poinformowani o zmianie celu misji. Kapitan statku pokiwał głową. -Panowie, rozgłoście się na statku,mamy kilka godzin lotu przed sobą. Po czym włączył komunikator i rozkazał. -Załoga!Wchodzimy w podprzestrzeń! Orbita Venerosa -Panowie dotarliśmy! Donośny głos kapitana rozniósł się z głośników po całym statku.Żołnierze przywdziewali pancerze,egzoszkielety oraz broń i zasobniki.W hangarach i ładowniach trwał gorączkowy ruch.Na specjalne rampy startowe przenoszone były myśliwce Falcon. Pretorianie prze-truchtali wśród tego rozgardiaszu do swojej kanonierki.Tylko minuty dzieliły cały oddział ekspedycyjny od lądowania na kwaśnym piekle planety Veneros i zbadaniu masakry personelu stacji.Z ramp z charakterystycznym gwizdem ruszyły myśliwce ku powierzchni planety. Otwarły się potężne wrota hangarów,kanonierki podrywały się całymi formacjami i kierowały się w ślad za myśliwcami.Z raportów pilotów myśliwskich palcówka była opuszczona,choć bunkry były ekranowane i nie można było uzyskać spójnych odczytów.W międzyczasie kanonierki weszły w atmosferę a po chwili sunęły już na średnim połapie ku placówce.W oddali w pełni zautomatyzowane fabryki atmosfery oraz fabryki specjalnych szczepów drobnoustrojów terra-formujących wypuszczały potężne słupy dymu i kłębów gazu.W kwaśnej atmosferze przy zwiększonym ciśnieniu kanonierki leciały bardzo niestabilnie.Po chwili jednak przybyli na ustalone wcześniej miejsce lądowania,polanę z tutejszym odpowiednikiem trawy.Z lądujących kanonierek wybiegały drużyny żołnierzy HET,przysiadały równocześnie kanonierki transportujące pojazdy.Pretorianie też wkrótce wsiedli na swoje pojazdy tj do wozu piechoty Wherewolf oraz 4 motorów LASB.Kolumna tworzona przez siłę kompani szybko uformowała kolumnę przejazdową flankowaną motorami LSB legionistów oraz LASB pretorian. Legioniści w większości poruszali się w samochodach LIMC choć w kolumnie było też widać kilka APC i 1 czołg Husar.Nad kolumną unosiły się kanonierki bojowe Scorpion mające stanowić ciężkie wsparcie powietrzne. Formacja po przyjęciu ostatecznego kształtu ruszyła wąską drogą przez obcą dżunglę.Planeta ta była wyjątkowo cicha,a jeżeli już odzywały się w tutejszych roślinach jakieś głosy bardziej przypominały odgłosy upiorów. Legioniści obsługujący CKM-y na dachach wozów nerwowo zaciskali dłonie na uchwytach swojej broni gotowi w każdej chwili rozpocząć kanonadę.Nawet pretorianom udzieliło się napięcie.Sytuacji nie poprawiła scena którą spotkali jakiś kilometr od placówki. Na drzewie(lub czymś co je bardzo przypominało) przybite były ciała 6 ludzi.Przybici byli za nogi wisząc oprawieni jak wieprze.Wnętrzności nieszczęśników leżały pod nimi.Cała okolica pełna była tutejszych odpowiedników much ucztujących na trupach.Kolumna zatrzymała się. -Schmidt! Kruk! natychmiast zabezpieczyć perymetr,reszta pojazdów ma czekać na nas na tym wzniesieniu w formacji obronnej.! Kapitan Troy zaordynował dalsze działania po czym jego APC podjechał bliżej miejsca tej rzezi.Na miejscu były już 2 drużyny HET-ów oraz drużyna pretorianów których dowódca skanował miejsce "pochówku" zwłok. -Na mój gust to robota tych tutejszych prymitywnych obcych.Rany są charakterystyczne dla broni z marnych materiałów a do tego przybito je kościanymi gwoźdźmi.Bardziej zastanawia mnie fakt kto zaatakował kopułę a jeśli zrobili to tutejsi jaskiniowcy to jak ? -Wiesz może kim byli ci ludzie,nie widzę mundurów. -A jak ma być widoczne jak tutaj z nieba leci roztwór kwasu siarkowego? Nawet mundur HET-a by zwątpił.Ale ci to na 100% nie są żołnierze bo znalazłem w kwasoszczelnych saszetkach i dokumenty.Byli badaczami tutejszej fauny i flory ale widać podpadli czymś tubylcom. -Ciekawe co zastaniemy na ulicach miast ? -Cesarz tylko raczy wiedzieć,twoi legioniści będą mieli chyba koszmary. Placówka Kolumna po kilkunastu minutach drogi i pospiesznym pogrzebie grupy badaczy dotarła w końcu do kopuły.Z pewnej odległości wydawało się że jest cała ale po przybliżeniu się kolumny dało się zauważyć wiele małych dziur ale to potężne wyłomy u jej podstawy były naprawdę niepokojące.Mało było broni zdolnych do zrobienia takich uszkodzeń nano-kopułom produkcji monarszej. G-34 powoli pochylił się wciąż siedząc na antygrawitacyjnym motorze.Jego uwagę zwróciły dziwne resztki istot organicznych walające się tutaj dosłownie wszędzie.Skanery w jego wizjerze zbadały znalezisko i zakwalifikowały je do występujących tutaj olbrzymich elektro-meduz. -Kapitanie Troy,chyba wiem jak przeszli przez kopułę.Najprawdopodobniej zagnali tutaj te wielkie elektromeduzy po czym one,być może że zaczęły uszkadzać pole siłowe wyładowaniami.Z tego co sugeruje mi baza danych one wybuchają rozsiewając potężną mieszaninę kwasów,dlatego wypaliły takie dziury. Kapitan Try obrócił się w kierunku Pretorianina. -Wiesz dobrze że te kopuły są w stanie wytrzymać atak myśliwców,umiesz sobie wyobrazić ile trzeba by było tych meduz żeby zrobić taki wyłom? -Pewnie ze wiem,ale popatrz na ziemię.My deptany po warstwie trucheł tych zwierząt.Chyba nie doceniliśmy tych stworków. Kapitan Troy zwrócił wizjer hełmu w kierunku lasu. -Są sprytne ale żeby przeprowadzić skuteczną terraformacje nie potrzeba nam rodzimej atmosfery. Pretorianin również spojrzał w tym samym kierunku i powiedział. -A z wielką przyjemnością będę patrzeć jak flota zrzuci nekrowirusa na ten glob.Nawet te kwasowe cholery tego nie wytrzymają. A teraz ruszamy.Musimy zbadać co i kto tu zrobił.Oraz pochować zabitych-to w końcu obywatele naszego Dominium. Po tej krótkiej rozmowie kolumna ruszyła dale wjeżdżając do miasta przez kompletnie zniszczoną bramę.Już w niej było widać iż zniszczenie kopuły i dostanie się pod nią tutejszej atmosfery maiło katastrofalne skutki. Zgliszcza Ulice niegdyś nowoczesnej placówki pokryte były grubą warstwą popiołów i gruzów.Gdzieniegdzie trupy ułożone były w makabryczne stosy.Jednak tutaj na skraju miasta dominowały trupy rozrzucone byle gdzie.Szybkie badanie atmosfery pod zniszczoną kopułą potwierdziło najgorsze przypuszczenia-była to już rodzima dla tej planety mieszanka tlenu,siarkowodoru i najróżniejszych tlenków siarki.Legioniści powoli trzymając się w większych grupach przeczesywali budynek po budynku.Pretorianie odłączyli się zaraz po wjeździe pod kopułę i utrzymywali kontakt radiowy.Póki co nie znaleziono żadnych ocalałych ale za to ulice w kilku miejscach były pokryte warstwami trupów,zarówno tubylczych obcych jak i ludzi. -Centurionie,mam dziwny odczyt za tymi drzwiami. Marek natychmiast zatrzymał grupę swoich żołnierzy żeby dowiedzieć się więcej.Rzeczywiście na wizjerze drzwi na końcu sali jarzyły się lekkim rozmazanym błyskiem ciepła za warstwą kompozytu. -Na obcych,biorąc pod uwagę grubość i materiał przeszkody,za ciepłe.Tu muszą być ocaleni. Czyli jednak uda nam się kogoś uratować-pomyślał G34.Po czym wydał rozkaz -Użyć nanowytrychów! Do drzwi przyłożono specjalną kapsułę wielkości pięści a po chwili nanoboty zrobiły okrągły wyłom w drzwiach.Za drzwiami kuliła się grupka brudnych i ewidentnie przerażonych dzieci. Po dalszych poszukiwaniach okazało się że oprócz tej piątki nikt nie przeżył.Po 2-óch dobach z orbity spadać zaczął wirus Purge. Kilka miesięcy później skany planety przestały wykazywać na niej jakiekolwiek życie.Centurion G-34 Marek stojąc na mostku i patrząc na martwą już planetę po raz pierwszy w życiu żałował że musi brać udział w ludobójstwie na skale planetarną. Kategoria:Opowiadania